10 October
by SadHanaa
Summary: Naruto sempat terkejut saat perempuan itu muncul di hadapannya. Dia adalah Ootsutsuki Kaguya - Dewi kelinci yang hampir memusnahkan peradaban manusia -. namun di satu sisi, ia merasakan ada yang berbeda dengan perempuan itu. Kisah telah dimulai! Ketika pertemuan mereka membawa mereka pada satu kenyataan yang sulit untuk diterima/"K-kau?/"Ohayou... Naruto-kun"/[More Warning Inside]


" _Ohayou... Naruto-kun..."_

 _Naruto_ terkejut saat pertama kali melihatnya.

Di pagi hari – di padang rumput yang luas -, disaat angin berdesir dengan cukup kuat, diikuti dengan teriakan para burung yang terbang mengangkasa.

Seorang perempuan berdiri di depannya, menatapnya dengan lembut. Manik putih lugu yang seindah langit biru bertemu dalam satu titik dengan iris _saphire_ yang indah. Bibirnya agak bergetar, namun berbanding terbalik dengan seluruh tubuhnya.

"Kau?!" Ucapnya agak berteriak, sebab terkejut.

Dia perempuan yang sehat; helai rambut putihnya yang panjang berayun lembut terbawa angin _,_ senyumnya yang terlihat begitu menyejukkan hati, serta jemari tangannya terasa dingin. Mencoba meraih kedua tangan _Naruto,_ meyakinkan suatu hal yang tak diketahui.

 _Naruto_ terdiam membisu. Ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun terhadap perempuan di depannya. Ia terkejut, namun di sisi lain, ia ketakutan setengah mati.

" _Naruto-kun..."_

Suaranya sehalus sutra terbaik yang pernah ada...

Bibir suci memanggil sebuah nama...

 _Naruto_ agak mundur beberapa langkah. Namun sebelum itu, perempuan di depannya menarik tangannya, memberi arti bahwa ia tidak boleh pergi darinya. _Naruto_ tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Ia benar-benar tidak menyangka jika terjebak dalam keadaan seperti ini.

Kedua tangan _Naruto_ bergetar, sama persis dengan bibirnya yang hendak mengatakan sesuatu. perempuan pucat di depannya tersenyum, menunggu sesuatu dari _Naruto._ Genggaman tangannya pun tak akan bisa lepas dari _Naruto._

"Me-mengapa kau bisa berada disini? –"

"- _Ootsutsuki Kaguya?!"_

"..."

"Kau masih mengenalku ternyata, _Naruto-kun? –"_

"- padahal kaulah yang membunuhku dengan teman-temanmu"

 _Ya..._

Gadis itu adalah _Ootsutsuki Kaguya..._

Sang ratu _chakra,_ ibu dari semua _shinobi..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _\- 10 October –_

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Naruto_ seakan masih tak percaya, bahwa wujud sosok _Ootsutsuki Kaguya_ masih berada di dunia. Dan lebih dari itu, sosoknya berdiri tepat didepannya.

Memasang senyum lembut, kulit putih pucat yang seolah ingin dilindungi, rambut berayun meminta untuk diusap lembut, dan tatapan matanya yang tak memancarkan dendam apapun atau sedikitpun. Meski kenyataannya, pemuda pirang di depannya adalah orang yang pernah membunuhnya.

 _Naruto_ kembali mencoba mundur beberapa langkah, berniat meninggalkan _Kaguya_ disana. Namun sayang tangannya ditahan. _Naruto_ tidak bisa pergi dari sini. Padahal sebelumnya, ia pergi keluar desa dan berhenti di padang rumput ini hanya sekedar untuk mencari angin sejuk saja.

" _Ootsutsuki Kaguya?!_ Apa maumu?"

"Kau begitu padaku, _Naruto-kun..."_

 _Naruto_ tidak bisa berpikir dengan jernih. Mungkin? Bisa saja ia melawannya disini sekarang juga. Namun melihat pancaran matanya; yang hanya mencari kebahagiaan semu, membuat _Naruto_ merasa tidak tega.

Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun _Naruto,_ dan ia sengaja pergi keluar desa hanya karena tidak ingin diganggu oleh teman-temannya yang ia duga tengah menyiapkan sebuah kejutan. Pergi keluar desa, mencari angin, mencari udara sejuk, mencari kesenangan dimana ia bisa bersenang-senang hanya seorang diri.

Namun apa daya? Ia berhenti di padang rumput ini, dan sialnya bertemu dengan sosok yang hampir menghancurkan peradaban manusia.

 _Kaguya_ memiringkan kepalanya, mendekat kearah _Naruto._ Si pemuda pirang di depannya menjadi agak was-was, meski _Kaguya_ sedari tadi sama sekali tak mengeluarkan hawa membunuh dan malah sebaliknya.

"A-apa yang kau inginkan? _Ootsutsuki Kaguya?"_

" _Kaguya_ saja cukup kok. Atau _Ibu?_ Kau mirip _anak dari diriku_ sih..."

"..."

"Kenapa kau takut padaku? _Naruto-kun?"_

"Kau itu ancaman dunia tahu!"

" _Heeh~_ padahal aku kesini hanya ingin mencari kebahagian sedikit saja"

Sudah _Naruto_ duga sebelumnya. Itu terlihat dari pancaran matanya...

"Kebahagiaan apa yang kau maksud?" ucap _Naruto_ sembari mencoba melepas genggaman tangan _Kaguya_ pada lengannya, namun sayang, apa yang ia lakukan adalah hal yang percuma, sama sekali tak bisa ia lepas.

"Kebahagiaan yang kumaksud –"

 _Kaguya_ melepas genggaman tangannya pada lengan _Naruto._ Kedua tangannya kini menggapai kedua pipi _Naruto._ Mendekatkan wajahnya pada _Naruto,_ lalu menjilat pelan pipi sang pemuda.

"- aku ingin menghabiskan waktu hari ini bersamamu, _Naruto-kun!_ "

" _Hah?!"_

"Jadi? Bagaimana? Kau mau?"

"Bagaimana jika aku menolaknya?"

"Lalu bagaimana jika kuhancurkan dunia ini?"

 _Naruto_ menelan ludahnya dengan kasar. Ucapannya terdengar sangat mengerikan, meski terlihat agak sedikit bercanda. Namun siapa yang mau menganggapnya bercanda? Dia adalah sang dewi kelinci yang hampir memusnahkan dunia.

Toh, apaan itu ancamannya?! Secara tidak langsung, menolak ajakannya sama saja menghancurkan dunia ini dengan _Naruto_ sebagai tersangkanya bukan?!

Jadi, ada apa dengan _Ootsutsuki Kaguya?_ Ibu dari seluruh _shinobi_ ini?!

.

.

.

.

.

Mereka masih berada di luar _Konoha,_ menelusuri jalan di hutan yang luas. _Kaguya_ bergelayut manja pada lengan _Naruto,_ dan _Naruto_ menjadi agak gelisah sendiri, dalam artian, ia berpikir bahwa _ia bisa mati kapan saja_ saat menyadari kenyataan bahwa ia berada di samping _Kaguya._

Mereka terus berjalan di bawah hangatnya terik matahari, meski sinarnya terkadang tertutupi rimbunnya dedaunan dari pepohonan yang ada. Kicauan burung membuat keduanya merasa mendengarkan sebuah lagu, begitu pula arus angin yang sejuk berayun di antara dedaunan hijau.

Obrolan yang nirfaedah menjadi penghilang rasa bosan, saat _Kaguya_ terus berbicara tentang hal yang sama sekali tak ingin _Naruto_ ketahui. _Naruto_ terlihat cuek. Rasanya ia benar-benar menyesal pergi keluar desa dan bertemu dengan makhluk yang satu ini.

Namun mau bagaimana lagi? Bahkan jantungnya kini berdegup lebih cepat dari yang sebelumnya. Bukan karena sepasang buah dada yang menekan lengannya, bukan karena suara lembut _Kaguya,_ bukan juga sosok _Kaguya_ yang sesekali menggodanya dengan meniup pelan telinganya, -

\- tapi karena ia takut mati ditangan _Kaguya,_ atau _Kaguya_ yang kembali berniat menghancurkan dunia ini.

Ya... dia memang benar-benar ketakutan sih.

" _Naruto-kun,_ kau terlalu tegang tahu"

"Diamlah, aku tak ingin mendengar itu darimu"

" _Are?_ Apa kau masih menyimpan benci padaku? Setelah apa yang kulakukan pada kalian semua?"

"Tentu sa-"

 _Naruto_ terdiam, kala ia menolehkan kepalanya ke arah _Kaguya._

Perempuan berambut putih itu berhenti melangkah, memaksa _Naruto_ untuk ikut bersamanya. Matanya menatap ke bawah, bahkan sesekali helaian rambutnya menutupi ekspresinya. Ia terlihat menyesal akan sesuatu, yang membuat _Naruto_ merasa bersalah karena salah memilih kata.

"Ma-maafkan aku..."

"Kenapa kau meminta maaf padaku?"

" _Err..._ aku juga bingung sih meminta maaf untuk apa"

Tepat seperti yang baru saja _Naruto_ katakan. Ia bingung meminta maaf atas apa. Atas ia salah memilih kata hingga membuat perempuan itu murung? Namun disisi lain perempuan itu dulunya pernah melakukan hal yang bisa dibilang tidak bisa dimaafkan?

Seolah lupa pada hal yang baru saja terjadi. _Kaguya_ kembali menyeret _Naruto,_ menelusuri jalan yang mereka lalui. Kini tak lagi ada belahan dada yang menghimpit lengan seorang pemuda pirang, yang ada hanyalah genggaman tangan yang menarik seorang lengan pemuda, seolah genggaman itu tak bisa ia lepas dan tak ingin ia lepaskan.

" _Naruto-kun!_ Lihat itu!"

Mereka berhenti saat melihat pohon apel. _Kaguya_ menunjuk-nunjuk salah satu apel merah yang menggantung di ranting yang cukup tinggi. _Naruto_ menghela nafas pelan. Entah mengapa, _Kaguya_ yang ini jauh berbeda dengan _Kaguya_ yang ia lawan dulu.

Semacam, _Kaguya_ sama halnya seperti gadis-gadis biasa. Ia rasa...

" _Naruto-kun!_ Ambil itu untukku!"

" _Hah?!_ Untuk apa aku mengambilnya?"

"Ya tentu saja untukku!"

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak mengambil sendiri saja?"

" _Naruto-kun!"_

Dan saat melihat ekspresi _Kaguya,_ membuat _Naruto_ mau tak mau menuruti permintaannya. Sekilas ia berpikir, ada apa dengan _Kaguya_ yang ini? Mana sifat kejamnya terhadap orang lain?

Enggan untuk mengeluarkan banyak tenaga, _Naruto_ membuat satu _bunshin_ dan memerintahkannya untuk mengambil apel yang berada di atas sana. Yah _... Naruto_ malas untuk memanjat pohon sih. Toh, untuk apa juga ia harus mengambil apel itu jika bukan dirinya yang memakannya?

Beberapa menit berlalu, Apel yang ditunjuk _Kaguya_ kini telah berada di tangannya. Ia terlihat senang, namun entah mengapa, _Naruto_ ikut turut senang. Ia tahu ada yang salah dengan dirinya, namun ia tidak peduli. Matanya melembut saat melihat _Kaguya_ menggigit apel itu hingga mengeluarkan suara yang terdengar renyah.

"Apa itu enak?"

"Tentu. Kau mau?"

"tidak, terima kasih..."

Tentu saja bukan? Bagaimana _Naruto_ mau memakan apel yang ada bekas gigitan _Kaguya?_

Melanjutkan perjalanan, mereka kini bergandengan tangan, meski _Kaguya_ yang memaksa sih. _Naruto_ juga sebenarnya tidak ingin melakukan ini namun jika tidak? bisa saja dunia ini hancur karena ulahnya. Dan karena itulah, _Naruto_ menuruti semua yang diinginkan perempuan yang satu ini.

Menit demi menit telah berlalu. Apel yang sebelumnya terus dimakan dan digigit oleh _Kaguya_ pun telah habis tak tersisa, dan di sampingnya, _Naruto_ hanya bisa pasrah dan menuruti apa yang diinginkannya. Tak puas bergandengan tangan, _Kaguya_ kembali menghimpit lengan _Naruto_ dengan belahan dadanya.

"Oi oi! Lepaskan tanganku!"

" _Heeh?_ Wajahmu memerah lho~"

"A-apa maksudmu _hah?"_

"Jadi _Naruto-kun_ suka dengan dada perempuan ya?"

"Apa yang membuatmu berpikir jika wajahku memerah itu tandanya aku menyukainya?! _"_

"Hihihi..."

Selang beberapa menit, tiba-tiba _Kaguya_ bertingkah aneh, membuatnya berhenti dan terlihat seperti mengendus-endus sesuatu. _Naruto_ jadi penasaran. _Apa yang dilakukannya?_ Pikirnya di dalam hati.

"Kau mencium sesuatu?"

" _Huh?"_

"Baunya seperti air..."

"Hei, katakan padaku, apa kau seekor anjing?"

"Disana!"

Merasa agak kesal saat pertanyaannya diabaikan – meski terkesan seperti pertanyaan yang retoris sih -, _Naruto_ kembali dikejutkan oleh tingkah perempuan yang satu ini saat _Kaguya_ berlari sembari menarik lengannya. Mereka berlari, namun tidak mengikuti jalan setapak. Mereka berlari di jalan yang tidak seharusnya.

Tak apa sih, toh jika seandainya mereka tersesat, _Naruto_ bisa mencari jalan keluarnya.

Tak sampai beberapa menit namun bisa dibilang agak jauh dari jalan setapak yang mereka lalui sebelumnya, mereka tiba di tempat yang dikatakan _Kaguya._ Sebuah sungai, dengan air jernih yang mengalir cukup tenang. Di pinggir sungainya, ada beberapa pohon yang dedaunannya menghalangi sinar matahari yang terik juga semak belukar yang menutupi penglihatan dari luar. Namun meskipun begitu, di sana cukup sejuk karena dedaunan yang menutupi cahaya matahari.

Sungguh, itu adalah tempat yang sangat bagus yang baru pertama kali _Naruto_ lihat.

"Tak kusangka ada sungai disini"

" _Naruto-kun"_

"Ya?"

"Aku agak gerah, mandi bareng yuk?"

"..."

" _Haaaah?!"_

Dan yah? Yang dapat _Naruto_ lakukan tidak lain hanya membalikkan badannya saat perempuan itu mencoba melucuti pakaiannya.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Awalnya _Naruto_ berpikir, mengapa ia turut ikut berendam di sungai ini?

Hanya mengenakan celana pendek, dan bersandar di pinggir sungai yang dalamnya hampir mencapai pundak itu. Tumpukan pakaian terlihat menggantung di ranting pohon yang tidak terlalu tinggi. Semak-semak yang berada di pinggir sungai menjadi penghalang penglihatan orang lain.

Mau bagaimana lagi? Ia tidak ingin orang lain melihat mereka berdua – _Naruto_ dan _Kaguya –_ mandi bersama di sebuah sungai, dan tidak ingin orang lain melihat kemolekan tubuh _Kaguya_ meski hanya satu detik. Ia tak tahu alasannya, namun ia tidak ingin itu terjadi.

Namun meskipun begitu, satu hal yang tidak bisa _Naruto_ tahan sama sekali –

" _Naruto-kun~"_

\- yaitu kemolekan tubuh _Kaguya._ Entah, ini surga dunia atau neraka baginya.

Air sungainya cukup jernih, dan memungkinkan _Naruto_ untuk bisa melihat dada _Kaguya_ yang tenggelam di dalam air meski terlihat agak samar. Semu merah hinggap di kedua pipinya, saat _Kaguya_ mencoba menggodanya sambil mendekat kearahnya. _Naruto_ membuang muka, maksud menghilangkan malu.

"Me-menjauhlah dariku!"

" _Are?_ Memangnya kenapa?"

 _Naruto_ menahan nafas, saat _Kaguya_ tepat berada di depannya. Perempuan berambut putih itu memasang senyum lembut, bersamaan dengan kedua tangannya yang mengelus lembut pipi _Naruto._ Dan disaat _Naruto_ menatap wajahnya, _Naruto_ tak bisa melakukan apapun selain terkejut.

 _Kaguya_ menatapnya dengan penuh arti, namun arti itu sama sekali tak dapat _Naruto_ mengerti. Sudut matanya mengeluarkan setitik cairan suci, hingga akhirnya tumpah hingga ke pipi tanpa sebab yang pasti. Senyumnya belum luntur, bahkan tak ada tanda sedikitpun untuk hilang dan lenyap dari wajahnya.

" _O-Ootsutsuki Kaguya...?"_

"Sudah kubilang panggil aku _Kaguya_ atau _Ibu..."_

"Maaf, untuk itu aku tak mau"

"..."

 _Kaguya_ masih seperti yang sebelumnya, dengan jemari yang menulusuri tiap-tiap inchi dari wajah _Naruto._ Dari pelipis, turun ke pipi, lalu menyentuh bibir _Naruto_ beberapa kali hingga membuat sang empunya merasa gelisah. _Kaguya_ tersenyum.

Tangan kirinya menghapus air matanya yang jatuh, seakan menyadarkan _Naruto_ bahwa _Kaguya_ baru saja menangis tanpa sebab.

" _Ootsutsuki Kaguya?_ Ada apa? _"_

"Tidak kok... kau tahu? Kau terlalu mirip _padanya._.."

"Padanya?"

Dan sepersekian detik sebelum _Naruto_ mencari kata untuk bertanya, bibirnya telah dikunci oleh _Kaguya._ Tanpa cinta, tanpa nafsu, hanya sekadar mengharapkan kebahagiaan semu semata.

Belum sempat untuk memberontak, _Kaguya_ melepaskannya, membiarkan benang putih bening jatuh ke arus air. _Naruto_ menatap _Kaguya,_ meminta penjelasan atas apa yang ia lakukan padanya. _Kaguya_ tersenyum lembut akan hal itu.

" _Uh..._ aku benci ingatan itu... Kau sangat mirip _Naruto-kun..._ namun berbeda jauh dengan _anak dari diriku..."_

"..."

Tanpa balasan, bahkan terlihat sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan apa yang diceritakan _Kaguya._ Dan saat _Kaguya_ mencoba memeluknya, _Naruto_ mendorong kedua bahunya dengan halus, mencoba menjauhkan _Kaguya_ dari tubuhnya.

"Hentikan ini, aku tak menginginkan ini darimu"

"... kau begitu padaku, _Naruto-kun..."_

"Kau bilang itu sebelumnya padaku, jadi aku bingung apa yang kau inginkan. Apa maumu?"

"..."

"Katakan padaku sekarang. Mungkin aku takut padamu, namun disisi lain, aku tak menyukai hal ini"

"Tolong, biarkan aku seperti ini walau hanya sehari..."

" _Huh?"_

 _Naruto_ mengangkat sebelah alisnya, meminta penjelasan lebih dari _Kaguya_ yang kini tengah menundukkan kepalanya karena suatu hal yang tidak ia ketahui. Kedua tangan perempuan itu kini menyentuh dadanya, lalu mencoba menengadahkan kepalanya, menatap _Naruto_ yang kini berada di depannya untuk meminta penjelasan yang lebih banyak.

 _Naruto_ tak bisa melakukan apapun selain terdiam dan terkejut, ketika sang _dewi kelinci_ di depannya itu mengeluarkan tetesan air mata. Sebelumnya sama seperti itu, namun kali ini ekspresi lembutnya tergantikan dengan ekspresi sedih yang menyakitkan. Semacam, ia seperti menahan sebuah beban yang tak bisa ia tanggung sendirian.

Tak sampai hati, _Naruto_ mengulurkan tangannya, hingga jari telunjuk menjadi penghapus air mata. _Kaguya_ terisak pilu, ekspresinya belum jua berubah, namun apa yang _Naruto_ lakukan padanya terasa begitu lembut baginya.

"... kau tahu? Eksistensiku kali ini mungkin tidak lama"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Alasan mengapa aku hidup, adalah karena dirimu, _Naruto-kun..."_

"..."

 _Naruto_ tak menjawab, namun ia seperti menyadari sesuatu...

"Aku tahu, mungkin legenda tentang diriku, _ibu dari semua chakra yang ada_ akan dilupakan di masa depan nanti. Namun kau, kau berbeda dengan yang lain –"

"- bahkan di hari ulang tahunmu, kau ingat padaku. Padahal _saat itu,_ aku bahkan pernah berniat membunuhmu"

"I-itu artinya?"

" _Ya..._ aku hidup karena kau ingat padaku... aku hidup karena ada sebagian kecil _chakra_ ku padamu... aku sangat senang kau mengingatku... _Naruto-kun... –"_

" _... Aku terharu karena itu._ Maka dari itu, biarkan aku bersenang-senang denganmu..."

 _Naruto_ terkejut, namun setelahnya, ia tersenyum. Hatinya terasa agak sedikit tersayat, kala _Kaguya_ memaksakan satu senyum padanya, meski air matanya tak mampu untuk berhenti dan membasahi kedua pipinya. _Naruto_ kembali menghapus air mata itu dengan jemarinya.

 _Kaguya_ adalah _ibu dari semua chakra yang ada._ Tidak heran jika ia bisa bangkit kembali meski tak lama. Dan hal yang menguatkan soal itu pun, _Naruto –_ yang dikatakan _reinkarnasi dari Ootsutsuki Hagoromo –_ lah yang menjadi pemicu kebangkitannya yang semu. Dia tidak lama disini, dia hanya hidup karena ingatan reinkarnasi anaknya pada dirinya dan sebagian kecil _chakra_ nya pada sosok pemuda bernama _Naruto._

 _Ya..._

 _Naruto_ memang orang yang bodoh. Bahkan di hari ulang tahunnya, ia ingat pada orang yang hendak menghancurkan dunianya beberapa tahun yang lalu, yang saat itu bertepatan dengan hari ulang tahunnya...

.

.

.

.

Setelah selesai mandi di sungai, dan hari yang kian berganti menjadi siang hari – yang membuat _Naruto_ merasa was-was karena takut ada orang lain yang tengah mengintip mereka -, _Kaguya_ kembali seperti biasanya. _Yukata_ berwarna putih polos miliknya terlihat begitu anggun, berbarengan dengan rambut putihnya yang begitu harum nan mewangi.

Mereka duduk bersandar pada sebuah batang pohon yang terbilang cukup besar. _Naruto_ bersandar pada batang pohon itu, dan _Kaguya_ duduk bersandar pada _Naruto._ Sekilas, mereka memang terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih. Bahkan, _Naruto_ yang kini menyisir rambut putih _Kaguya_ dengan jemarinya seakan menguatkan kenyataan yang ada.

 _Naruto_ memasang ekspresi yang lembut, yang cukup berbeda dari yang sebelumnya – cuek, kusut dan terlihat seperti tertimpa oleh nasib yang buruk –. Masih asik menyisir helaian rambut _Kaguya_ dengan jemari tangannya. Terasa lembut, bahkan ia sendiri agak bingung, bagaimana bisa _Kaguya_ memiliki rambut seindah ini?

Apa rambut ini memang berwarna putih? Atau hanya sekadar rambut yang telah memutih?

" _Mmmhh~ Naruto-kun..."_

 _Naruto_ tertawa pelan, saat _Kaguya_ mendesah pelan hanya karena _Naruto_ meniup udara ke telinganya. _Naruto_ tidak pernah tahu, jika perempuan yang bersandar padanya kini cukup sensitif terhadap rangsangan pada telinganya.

"Apa itu terasa geli?"

"Tentu saja bodoh! Kau mau memperkosaku ya?"

 _Naruto_ menarik satu helai rambut _Kaguya,_ hingga membuatnya setengah berteriak kesakitan. _Naruto_ tak punya cara lain. Apaan kata _memperkosaku_ yang ia katakan tadi? Malah bukannya sebaliknya saat mereka masih berada di sungai itu bukan?

Sejenak _Naruto_ berpikir, mengapa sosok seperti _Ootsutsuki Kaguya_ bisa memiliki sifat seperti gadis kebanyakan? Memaksa, agak sedikit keras kepala, bahkan bisa-bisanya sang _legenda_ yang satu ini tersipu malu pada _Naruto. Naruto_ tidak habis pikir. Bahkan sekilas terlintas di kepalanya, sebenarnya apa hubungan mereka berdua hingga melakukan hal seperti ini?

" _Naruto-kun._ Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Tentu, selagi aku bisa menjawabnya"

"Menurutmu, aku ini apa bagimu?"

\- Dan yah? Apa yang ia pikirkan ternyata ditanyakan oleh orang yang ia pikirkan.

"Katakan padaku, apa kau seorang peramal?"

"Kenapa begitu?"

"Kau bisa menebak apa yang tengah aku pikirkan tahu!"

" _Hehe~"_

"..."

"Jadi? Aku ini apa bagimu?"

"Ka-kalau itu... _teman?_ Bukan sih. Atau, _kenalan? Huh?_ Mungkin saja, tapi sepertinya lebih tepat jika kuanggap sebagai _orang asing terdekat"_

"Kau memperlakukanku lebih dari itu. Bagaimana jika kau anggap aku _Ibu?"_

"Maaf, tapi aku tak ingin mempunyai ibu sepertimu"

"Lalu bagaimana dengan _kekasih?"_

"Sebentar... apa yang baru saja kau katakan?"

Seketika _Naruto_ berhenti memainkan helaian rambut _Kaguya_ dengan jemari tangannya. Kedua pipinya tersipu malu. Merah jambu terlihat agak samar di sana. Dan di samping itu, _Kaguya_ hanya bisa tertawa renyah tanpa ada niatan sedikitpun untuk menoleh ke arah _Naruto._

 _Naruto_ tahu, perlakuannya pada _Kaguya_ memang lebih dari sekadar _teman_ atau _orang asing terdekat._ Mereka bisa menjadi dekat hanya dalam beberapa waktu. Padahal, mereka sama sekali tak ada hubungan apapun. _Kaguya_ bukan ibunya, neneknya, bibinya atau siapapun. Hanya sosok leluhurnya yang dianggap sebagai legenda dan berumur yang entah ia sama sekali tak tahu.

Mungkin saja, tapi ia rasa agak keterlaluan jika umur ribuan tahun namun rupa mirip seperti gadis berumur dua puluh tahun.

Tentu saja bukan?

Lihat saja dirinya sekarang; helaian rambut putihnya yang setengah kering dan harum mewangi, _yukata_ berwarna putih yang menutupi tubuh yang suci, jemari lentiknya, tubuh rapuhnya, bibir manisnya, dadanya... serta wajah cantiknya yang mempesona.

Duduk bersandar pada dada bidang seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang tengah memainkan helaian rambutnya.

Siapa yang bisa menyangkal hal itu?

"Kau menolaknya?"

"I-itu..."

"Lalu apa?"

"Katakan padaku, umurmu berapa?"

 _Kaguya_ kembali tertawa. Terdengar begitu renyah, hingga membuat _Naruto_ menjadi malu sendiri. Ia tahu, menanyakan umur pada seorang gadis adalah hal yang begitu tabu. Ia bahkan perlu berpikir dua kali jika membahas soal umur dengan nenek _Tsunade._ Meskipun begitu, ia perlu menanyakan hal ini pada _Kaguya._

" _Are?_ Apa kau malu mempunyai kekasih sepertiku?"

"Jawab saja pertanyaanku bodoh!"

"Ribuan tahun? Mungkin? Aku lupa tanggal lahirku, tapi tubuhku saat ini adalah tubuhku yang bisa dibilang seumuran denganmu"

"Kau bisa yakin akan hal itu?"

"Tentu saja! dadaku saja tidak terlalu besar" ucapnya sambil memeras dadanya sendiri dibalik _yukata_ yang ia kenakan, hingga membuat _Naruto_ menjadi salah tingkah sendiri.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan bodoh!"

"Meremas dadaku sendiri. Kau mau?"

"Ja-jangan bercanda! Hentikan itu!"

" _Hahaha..."_

Tawa halus kembali keluar, mengalun merdu di telinga _Naruto._ Wajah pemuda itu sekilas terlihat memerah. Ia tahu alasannya. Dasar! apa yang _Kaguya_ pikirkan tentang tubuhnya sendiri? Apa dia tidak berpikir jika bisa saja ia diperkosa orang jika saat ini posisi _Naruto_ digantikan oleh orang lain?

 _\- Dan ya... Naruto tak menjawab pertanyaan Kaguya..._

Selang waktu berganti. Mereka beranjak berdiri, bersiap untuk kembali melanjutkan perjalanan mereka – meski sebenarnya _Kaguya_ yang memaksa sih -. Sejenak _Naruto_ terpukau dengan _Kaguya_ yang berdiri menghadap ke arahnya, pandangan mata yang bertemu dalam satu titik sebelum akhirnya _Naruto_ merusaknya.

 _Naruto_ melepas syal merah yang melingkar di lehernya, lalu ia berikan pada _Kaguya._ Memasangnya dan melingkar pada leher _Kaguya_ agar terasa sedikit lebih hangat. _Kaguya_ tersenyum akan hal itu. Sungguh, _Naruto_ seperti sosok yang tak lagi asing baginya – meski kenyataannya pemuda pirang di depannya adalah sosok yang pernah membunuhnya.

"... Kenapa kau memberikannya padaku?"

"Kau lebih cocok mengenakannya" ucap _Naruto_ saat melihat _Kaguya_ yang dalam balutan _Yukata_ putih polos dengan syal merah yang melingkar di lehernya.

Mereka melanjutkan perjalanan mereka, berjalan menuju jalan setapak yang sebelumnya mereka lalui. _Kaguya_ kembali mengaitkan lengannya pada _Naruto._ Kali ini tidak terlalu erat, dan tidak menghimpit lengan _Naruto_ dengan dadanya. Namun tetap saja, _Naruto_ agak kaku dengan hal semacam ini.

Jujur, ia adalah pemuda yang masih terlalu sulit untuk mengerti dengan jalan pikir kaum perempuan.

Di sepanjang jalan, _Naruto_ bercerita tentang keadaan dunia yang sekarang. Kali ini gilirannya untuk bercerita pada _Kaguya._ Ia tahu, gadis itu perlu mengetahui tentang keadaan dunia yang pernah ingin ia hancurkan dulu.

 _Naruto_ bercerita tentang indahnya kedamaian lima desa besar yang ada. Kerja sama yang terjalin antar pemimpin desa benar-benar membuat dunia terasa amat aman. Tak ada lagi konflik, tak ada lagi masalah besar, dan tak ada lagi pengganggu yang mencoba merebut dunia dalam satu genggaman tangan.

Semuanya kini telah berjalan dengan indah. Kini langit biru kembali terlihat dengan jelas, tawa dan canda orang-orang kembali terdengar, serta hubungan erat entah itu sesama manusia ataupun desa semakin terasa begitu harmonis.

"- Dan nanti, kurasa aku akan menjadi _Hokage_ yang selanjutnya. Sampai saat ini pun cita-citaku masih tetap sama meski dunia telah damai sekalipun"

"Begitu ya..."

"... _Ootsutsuki Kaguya?"_

 _Naruto_ menoleh. Meski agak sedikit terkejut, namun _Naruto_ tetap mengulas senyum, kala _Ootsutsuki Kaguya_ menundukkan kepalanya dengan sejuta pikiran yang ada di kepalanya. _Naruto_ melepaskan tangannya dari himpitan _Kaguya,_ lalu mengelus surai putihnya yang agung.

"Sudah, jangan terlalu dipikirkan..."

"... Entah apa yang kupikirkan, namun caraku sangat berbeda dengan cara kalian membuat dunia menjadi damai kembali..."

" _Ya... kau benar soal itu..."_

 _Kaguya_ menyembunyikan ekspresinya, di balik helaian rambut putihnya yang menawan. Entah, tak ada satupun orang yang tahu ia sedang merasakan apa saat ini, bahkan _Naruto_ sekalipun. Namun, meskipun begitu, _Naruto_ mencoba untuk menjadi seseorang yang berada di sampingnya.

 _Ya... walau tidak akan lama..._

Disaat menyadari bahwa jemari halus _Kaguya_ berubah menjadi kepalan tangan, _Naruto_ dengan sigap mendekatkan _Kaguya_ dengan tubuhnya, menarik pundak _Kaguya_ untuk bisa berdekatan dengan dirinya. _Kaguya_ menoleh, mendapati senyum hangat _Naruto_ yang selalu ia perlihatkan pada banyak orang.

"Kau tak perlu menyalahkan diri sendiri. Aku tahu, niatmu bagus, bahkan lebih bagus dari cita-cita yang kumiliki..."

" _Terima kasih..."_

 _Kaguya_ mengulas senyum. Ekspresinya yang cukup sulit digambarkan dengan kata-kata kini berubah saat mereka tiba di sebuah pemukiman kecil di hutan. Ia berlari layaknya gadis kebanyakan, menarik tangan _Naruto_ sembari menunjuk ke arah pemukiman kecil itu.

" _Naruto-kun!_ Ayo ke sana!"

" _Ya, ya..."_

Itu adalah tempat yang kecil, dengan rumah-rumah yang hanya bisa dihitung dengan sepuluh jari. Desain rumahnya terbilang cukup sederhana, bahkan beberapa ada yang membuat rumah kecil di atas pohon. Selain itu, beberapa tempat seperti kedai _ramen,_ toko bunga, toko serba ada, toko peralatan, toko persediaan makanan dan _bar_ serta penginapan tersedia disana.

 _Naruto_ menduga, bahwa ini adalah tempat persinggahan bagi para _ninja_ yang lewat, atau mungkin hal semacam itu.

Mereka sampai disana, penduduknya tidak terlalu ramai, namun cukup ramah terhadap pendatang seperti mereka berdua. Mereka melempar senyum pada penduduk sana. Sesekali melambaikan tangan.

Mereka mampir ke toko bunga – meski _Kaguya_ yang memaksa sih, _Naruto_ tidak terlalu tahu tentang bunga -. Penjaganya adalah orang tua yang cukup ramah. Mereka bisa berkeliling mencari bunga yang menarik di mata _Kaguya._

" _Naruto-kun!_ Bunga itu!"

" _Huh?_ Yang mana?"

Itu adalah _white rose,_ bunga berwarna putih yang membuat siapa saja kagum pada keindahannya. _Naruto_ mengulum senyumnya, lalu memetik tangkai bunganya setelah meminta izin dari penjaga toko.

"Bunga yang cantik bukan?"

"Ini belum seberapa..."

 _Naruto_ menghadap kearah _Kaguya,_ sejenak membuat gadis berambut putih itu menjadi sedikit agak canggung – meski _Naruto_ juga agak heran sih, perempuan yang telah hidup lama seperti _Kaguya_ bahkan bertingkah tidak lebih dari gadis delapan belas tahun kebanyakan -. _Naruto_ mencoba menyelipkan tangkai bunga di sela daun telinganya. _Kaguya_ pun tersenyum karena itu.

Dan lihatlah! Seorang gadis berbalut _Yukata_ putih polos, berambut putih yang cukup panjang dengan syal merah yang melingkar di lehernya, serta bunga _white rose_ yang menjadi hiasan di telinganya. Dia terlihat begitu cantik, manis dalam satu waktu. _Naruto_ menyempatkan waktu untuk terkagum sejenak. Rona merah jambu menempel pada kedua pipinya sebelum sepersekian detik ia membuang wajahnya kearah lain.

" _Naruto-kun?"_

"Ka-kau terlihat cantik dengan itu"

" _Eh?!_ Beneran?"

"I-iya..."

" _Hehe~_ makasih~"

 _Tuh kan! Dia ini sebenarnya perempuan berumur ribuan tahun apa memang gadis berumur delapan belas tahun sih?_

Setelah itu, mereka lalu membayar apa yang mereka beli pada penjaga toko, sebelum akhirnya mereka keluar. _Kaguya_ kembali beraksi, menarik-narik tangan _Naruto_ memaksakan kehendaknya pada _Naruto._ Kali ini ia jari telunjuknya menunjuk ke arah kedai _ramen. Naruto_ tersenyum. Dia juga memang sudah agak lapar sih.

"Paman! Satu mangkuk penuh dan satu lagi mangkuk setengah"

"Setengah? Kau tidak lapar?"

"Justru setengahnya itu punyamu"

" _Huh?!_ Enggak, enggak! Aku maunya penuh!"

" _Iya, Iya..._ dua mangkuk penuh, paman!"

Selagi menunggu pesanan mereka, sejenak mereka mengobrol sedikit tentang sesuatu yang mereka tahu. Sesekali mereka tertawa karena satu hal, sesekali pula mereka terdiam karena tidak ada topik yang mereka bicarakan.

 _Ya..._

Itu adalah hal yang wajar. _Kaguya_ bukanlah orang terdekatnya, begitu pula sebaliknya. Mereka mungkin bisa bertarung mati-matian hanya demi alasan bodoh yaitu _mendamaikan dunia._ Namun disisi lain, mereka tidak mengetahui kesan, pesan, ingatan, hal yang disukai, dan hal lainnya satu sama lain.

Dan dalam satu keheningan ini, _Naruto_ menyadari, bahwa _Kaguya_ kini bukanlah perempuan yang ia takutkan dulu. Perempuan di sampingnya itu bahkan tidak lebih dari gadis kebanyakan bersamaan dengan tubuhnya yang terlihat masih muda. Ia juga masih sedikit tidak mengerti, mengapa ia bisa merasa akrab dengan _Kaguya_ bahkan tidak sampai memerlukan waktu seminggu lebih?

\- Dan lebih dari itu, _Naruto_ masih merasa penasaran, apa orang-orang di sekitar mereka tidak menyadari, bahwa perempuan yang sempat mereka lihat ini adalah _Kaguya Ootsutsuki –_ si _dewi kelinci_ yang tak segan-segan untuk membunuh semua manusia – yang sebelumnya hampir pernah menghancurkan dunia? Atau memang mereka tidak tahu sama sekali?

Memikirkannya saja membuat ia pusing...

Pesanan mereka tiba. Ucapan _Itadakimasu!_ Menjadi pembuka sebelum acara makan-makan mereka dimulai. Kali ini _Naruto_ memakannya dengan santai. Mungkin ia bisa saja menghabiskan tiga porsi, atau mungkin saja ia bisa menghabiskan dua belas porsi. Namun untuk kali ini, ia perlu menjaga porsi makannya sendiri.

 _*Sluuurp~*_

Sejenak ia menoleh kearah _Kaguya._ Gadis itu memakan _ramen_ nya dengan cukup anggun. Mungkin? Karena lengan _yukata_ yang ia kenakan terlalu panjang, atau mungkin saja syal merahnya yang sesekali mengganggunya ketika makan. _Naruto_ tersenyum, dalam arti tersendiri.

"Kau mau tambah?"

"Tidak. Satu saja sudah cukup"

"Baiklah"

 _*Sluuurp~*_

" _Hey..._ lain kali perhatikan cara makanmu itu..."

 _Naruto_ menghela nafas pelan. _Kaguya_ terlalu terburu-buru memakan makanannya – atau mungkin terlalu enak untuk disantap? - sehingga ada potongan kecil _Naruto_ di pipinya. _Naruto_ sempat tersenyum, sebelum akhirnya _Naruto_ mengambil potongan itu dari pipi _Kaguya_ lalu memakannya. _Kaguya_ sendiri sempat terkejut dan tersipu malu karena perlakuan _Naruto_ yang terkadang berlebihan itu.

" _Na-Naruto-kun..."_

"Remahan _Naruto_ nya menempel di pipimu. Lain kali pelan-pelan kalau sedang makan"

" _Iya, iya..._ tapi sebentar, _Naruto_ memakan _Naruto? Are?!_ Bukankah itu kalimat yang menarik?!"

"Apaan?! Jangan buat apa yang kau katakan seolah aku memakan diriku sendiri!"

"Lagian namamu _Naruto_ sih... _hihi~"_

" _Maa..._ untuk beberapa alasan aku terkadang jengkel dengan namaku sendiri, namun di sisi lain, aku bangga dengan namaku..."

" _Heeh?_ Alasannya?"

"Tidak akan kukatakan!"

" _Dih!"_

 _Naruto_ tertawa...

 _Ya..._

 _Mereka berdua tertawa..._

Setelah membayar apa yang mereka makan pada pemiliki kedai, _Naruto_ dan _Kaguya_ lalu bergegas pergi ke toserba. Bermacam-macam kebutuhan tersedia disini. Bahkan hal yang tak terpikirkan oleh mereka saat mampir kesini semacam petasan dan kembang api tersedia disini.

Yah? Jika _Naruto_ bisa mengandaikannya, mungkin bisa dikatakan _swalayan_ dengan tampilan yang _tradisional,_ begitu?

Tidak terlalu ramai, namun mereka merasa nyaman dengan pelayanan sang penjaga toko. Mereka sempat berkeliling mencari apa yang mereka mau. Apapun yang mereka lihat, terkadang terasa ingin mereka beli semua, meski _Naruto_ masih cukup memiliki kesadaran untuk menghemat isi dari _Gama-chan_ nya. Namun mungkin saja berbeda dengan _Kaguya._

" _Naruto-kun!_ Aku mau kembang api!"

" _Oi!_ Kita datang kesini hanya untuk membeli beberapa cemilan dan roti saja!"

"Ta-tapi..."

"Enggak!"

 _Kaguya_ cemberut. Mungkin ia kesal? Mungkin saja ia marah? Namun meskipun begitu, _Naruto_ tetap teguh pada pendiriannya.

" _Naruto-kun~!"_

"Enggak! Kau itu sudah tua tahu!"

"So-soal itu..."

" _Haah..._ Baiklah... ambil sesukamu" ucap _Naruto_ menghela nafas. Kali ini ia mengalah, meski harus merelakan _Gama-chan_ nya yang kekurangan gizi. _Kaguya_ terlihat senang, meski pada awalnya, ia nampak kaget dan kecewa saat _Naruto_ menyebutnya _tua._ Namun akhirnya, ekspresinya seketika tergantikan dengan ekspresi bahagianya.

 _Ya..._

 _Dia bahagia... Kaguya sendiri yakin akan hal itu..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Sore harinya – entah jam berapa mereka tak tahu, namun satu hal yang mereka ketahui, yaitu matahari yang tinggal sepenggalah lagi untuk terbenam di ujung barat -, mereka telah meninggalkan pemukiman kecil itu. Membawa sebuah ransel berukuran kecil dengan isi yang tidak hanya satu macam saja – toh, bukan _Naruto_ juga yang membawanya sih. Ia memaksa _Kaguya_ yang membawanya.

" _Naruto-kun..._ berat..."

"Aku lebih berat karena menggendongmu bodoh!"

Ya... _Naruto_ menggendong _Kaguya_ yang berada di punggungnya yang tengah membawa ransel kecil itu.

Rasanya ingin mengumpat kesal atau berteriak sekuat-kuatnya saat rasa pegal menusuk pinggang dan kakinya. Ini semua gara-gara _Kaguya,_ namun melihat tingkahnya yang seperti gadis remaja kebanyakan – yang membuat ia ragu akan umurnya yang sekarang– membuat _Naruto_ mengalah. Ia tahu, tipikal macam _Kaguya_ yang _Out Of Character_ seperti ini agak sedikit keras kepala dan tak mau disalahkan.

Ketika gadis itu mengeluh karena kakinya terasa pegal, padahal sebelumnya, ia yang mengajak _Naruto_ untuk pergi ke air terjun – yang dikata penduduk cukup dekat, padahal sih jauhnya minta ampun -. _Naruto_ kembali menghela nafas lelah. Entah mengapa rasanya ia ingin berlari layaknya seorang _ninja_ di atas ranting-ranting pohon. Namun mau bagaimana lagi? _Kaguya_ menyuruhnya untuk berjalan biasa, _moment_ emas katanya sih.

Jika terhitung, mungkin ini sudah beberapa jam perjalanan. Padahal jika seandainya, _Naruto_ menggunakan _chakra_ yang ia miliki untuk mempercepat laju larinya, mungkin tak membutuhkan waktu yang lama. Namun apa daya? _Kaguya_ terlalu keras kepala. Tak mau menuruti permintaannya, _Naruto_ bisa saja menjadi penyebab dari hancurnya dunia.

" _Hey..._ bisa berjalan sedikit lebih cepat? Matahari sudah hampir tenggelam tahu!"

"Kau pikir aku tidak pegal _huh?!"_

"Yasudah makanya agak sedikit cepat jalannya!"

" _Bacot!"_

Beberapa kali mereka berdebat – meski agak sedikit tidak etis sih, debat kok sambil gendongan? – dan tak terasa mereka sampai di sebuah persimpangan jalan. Ada dua jalan, satu jalan ke arah kanan menuju tempat lain, sedangkan jalan ke kiri menuju puncak air terjun. Namun sayang, jalannya agak menanjak, dan memaksa _Naruto_ untuk dipaksa menjadi _masokis._

 _Woi!_

" _Nee~ Ootsutsuki Kaguya..."_

"Sudah kubilang beberapa kali, kau bisa memanggil nama depanku saja"

"Kalau itu aku tak mau. Dengarkan aku, pegangan erat-erat padaku"

"Memangnya kenapa –"

" _\- Kyaaaaaa~!"_

Dan ya... _Naruto_ tak kuat lagi untuk menanjak tanah yang lebih tinggi lagi, maka dari itu ia menyuruh _Kaguya_ untuk berpegangan erat-erat padanya, agar ia tidak terjatuh saat _Naruto_ melompat naik ke atas pohon dan melompati dahan-dahan pohon agar perjalanan bisa lebih cepat lagi.

.

.

.

Tak membutuhkan waktu yang lama, mereka tiba di tempat tujuan mereka. Sebuah air terjun yang cukup terjal, serta airnya yang jernih yang membuat siapa saja ingin meminumnya meski hanya sekali. Udaranya pun cukup sejuk. Sesekali aroma daun dari pepohonan yang melayang di udara terasa segar menusuk hidung. Air terjun yang indah, yang di puncaknya dipenuhi bebatuan besar yang cukup nyaman untuk dipijak.

Mereka berdua – _Naruto_ dan _Kaguya_ – bersantai di atas batu berbentuk rata yang cukup nyaman untuk diduduki. Duduk santai menikmati _sunset_ yang ada. Mereka tersenyum, sesekali merogoh isi dari bungkus keripik kentang yang mereka beli dari toserba sebelumnya.

Mereka bercerita tentang indahnya dunia, dan baru kali pertama pula mereka nyaman dengan apa yang mereka bicarakan. Mereka membicarakan terntang Matahari yang kian menyembunyikan diri, bercerita tentang pepohonan yang mereka lihat sejauh mata memandang, bahkan sesekali diselingi sendai gurau. _Kaguya_ tersenyum. Setidaknya, ia merasa seperti _Naruto_ menerima sosoknya di sisi.

"Indah ya..."

" _Ya..._ sangat indah..."

Menit demi menit berlalu, meninggalkan kesan indah dari apa yang mereka lihat sebelumnya. Hari menjadi gelap, tanpa penerangan apapun, namun mereka masih bisa melihat untuk jarak yang tidak terlalu jauh. _Kaguya_ tersenyum simpul, sementara _Naruto_ agak sedikit canggung dengan suasana ini.

" _Naruto-kun! Hanabi! Hanabi!"_

"Ah! Iya!"

 _Naruto_ merogoh sesuatu dari dalam ransel yang _Kaguya_ bawa sebelumnya. Sebuah kembang api. _Naruto_ tersenyum, ia lalu memberikannya pada _Kaguya._ Perempuan itu lalu menggunakan elemen api miliknya untuk menghidupkan kembang api yang saat ini ia pegang.

" _Uwaaah~! Naruto-kun!_ Lihat!"

"Iya! Ini aku sedang melihatnya bodoh!"

Mereka tersenyum satu sama lain, lalu akhirnya tertawa tanpa sebab. _Kaguya_ terlihat begitu senang dengan kembang api yang berada di tanganya, sementara _Naruto_ asik memakan keripik kentang sembari memperhatikan apa yang gadis itu lakukan.

 _Naruto_ tersenyum...

 _Ya... untuk saat ini..._

\- ketika ia menyadari apa yang _Kaguya_ katakan saat mereka membersihkan diri di sungai yang entah ia sempat lupa letaknya dimana, _Kaguya_ berkata padanya, bahwa eksistensinya kini tidak terlalu lama. _Naruto_ tahu itu, ia sangat tahu akan hal itu.

Menyadari satu kenyataan pahit tentang _Kaguya_ yang kembali hidup karena suatu ingatan dari reinkarnasi anaknya saja membuat hati _Naruto_ merasa agak sedikit tersayat. Ia tahu, perempuan di depannya itu adalah perempuan yang mencintai dunia ini lebih dari siapapun – namun sayangnya, cara yang ia gunakan adalah cara yang salah, hingga cara yang ia punya membawanya pada kematian.

Dan kali ini, ia kembali diberi kehidupan, meski lewat ingatan seseorang. _Naruto_ pun masih mencoba berpikir dengan otak yang ia miliki. Mungkin ia tidak pintar, namun ia tidak terlalu bodoh juga. Namun, membangkitkan seseorang hanya karena ingatan dari orang lain itu bukankah hal yang mustahil? Meski di dalam tubuh _orang lain_ itu bersemayam _chakra_ yang ada hubungannya dengan _seseorang_ itu?

Apa ini mimpi? Ini bukan sekedar ilusi?

Tapi wujud _Kaguya_ adalah nyata! Bahkan ia bisa merasakan kulit putih pucatnya yang begitu halus...

Acara bermain kembang api pun selesai beberapa menit yang lalu, setelah stok kembang api yang mereka beli di toserba telah habis tanpa tersisa. _Kaguya_ memasang wajah _innocent_ terhadap _Naruto,_ membuat pemuda pirang itu merasa ingin menjitak kepala gadis itu meski hanya sekali.

\- Mau bagaimana lagi? Ia tidak kebagian untuk merasakan bagaimana rasanya memainkan kembang api meski hanya sekali.

Tak lama setelah itu, mereka lalu duduk bersebelahan, dengan sebuah api unggun yang sebelumnya _Kaguya_ buat dengan elemen api yang ia miliki juga kayu-kayu yang _Naruto_ kumpulkan dari sekitar mereka.

 _Naruto_ dan _Kaguya_ duduk menatap indahnya langit. Bintang-bintang terang mewarnai langit, sesekali menunjuk kearah rasi bintang yang sempat mereka lihat. Mereka lalu berbaring terlentang, masih bersebelahan, lalu sesekali mencari bintang jatuh dan berharap tentang sesuatu yang mustahil.

"Lihat itu! Bintang jatuh!"

" _Huh?!_ Dimana? Dimana, _Naruto-kun?"_

"Itu!"

"Oh iya! Aku melihatnya!"

" _Hahaha..."_

Mereka tertawa... namun secara bersamaan, mereka merasakan hal yang agak asing di dalam hati...

"Apa yang kau harapkan? _Naruto-kun?"_

"... Entahlah. Aku tak pernah mengharapkan sesuatu sejak dunia menjadi damai seperti ini..."

" _Heeh?"_

"Oh ayolah. Setidaknya kau bisa menganggap apa yang kukatakan dengan serius"

" _Iya, iya..._ aku mendengarkanmu..."

"Lalu? Bagaimana denganmu? _Ootsutsuki Kaguya?"_

"Sudah kubilang berkali-kali jika panggil aku dengan nama depanku saja"

"Kalau itu aku menolaknya untuk beberapa alasan"

 _Kaguya_ tertawa halus. _Naruto_ memang keras kepala hanya sekadar untuk memanggil namanya tanpa perlu diikuti dengan nama belakangnya.

Ketika pemuda pirang itu menggunakan lipatan tangannya untuk menjadi bantalannya, lalu memandang langit yang begitu menarik, disaat itu pula sesekali _Kaguya_ mencuri pandang. Pemuda itu begitu baik padanya, dan termasuk kedalam tipenya untuk beberapa sisi. _Kaguya_ mengulum senyumnya, lalu mempersiapkan diri untuk sesuatu yang _Naruto_ sama sekali tak ketahui.

"Yang kuharapkan... kurasa... aku hanya ingin momen ini bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi... _Naruto-kun..."_

" _Huh –"_

\- Dan satu detik sebelum _Naruto_ menolehkan kepalanya kearah samping, _Kaguya_ tiba-tiba berada di atas tubuhnya. Posisinya terlihat seperti gadis yang sangat rapuh, sembari menduduki perut _Naruto_ seenaknya. Kedua telapak tangannya kini berada di sisi kepala _Naruto,_ saat kedua tangan _Naruto_ tak lagi menjadi bantalan kepalanya.

 _Kaguya_ tersenyum, dalam arti yang sesungguhnya. Dari senyumnya, terlihat seperti menyimpan sejuta kesalahan dan luka yang selama ini ia rasakan. Air matanya mengalir dari sisi, jatuh ke pipi lalu terjatuh ke wajah _Naruto._

" _Ka-Kaguya...?"_

" _Terima kasih, telah menuruti permintaanku... sayang..."_

" _Kaguya?"_

" _Kau tahu? Aku telah menipumu. Maaf karena aku telah membohongimu. –"_

" _\- Aku yang sekarang adalah diriku yang berumur delapan belas tahun, sama dengan umurmu yang sekarang, namun dengan ingatan dari Kaguya di umurnya yang entah aku tak tahu berapa..."_

" _Ja-jadi?"_

" _Ya... aku tidak lebih dari seorang gadis biasa. Jadi wajar bagimu jika agak aneh melihat diriku yang saat ini lalu dibandingkan dengan Kaguya di masa yang telah kau lalui..."_

" _..."_

" _Karena itulah aku memaksamu untuk memanggilku ibu. Itu adalah ingatan dari Kaguya yang kau hadapi, berbeda dengan Kaguya yang saat ini kau lihat. Aku adalah aku, namun dengan ingatan yang Kaguya itu miliki kini berada dalam kepalaku, aku bisa memahami dirimu lebih baik dari Kaguya yang telah kau hancurkan itu –"_

" _\- Mungkin aku lebih pintar dari Kaguya yang pernah kau lihat sebelumnya? Mungkin saja aku lebih lemah dibanding Kaguya yang pernah kau hadapi dulu? Mungkin saja sifatku jauh berbeda dengan Kaguya yang itu? Semuanya adalah kemungkinan yang tidak bisa dihitung berapa jumlahnya. Aku berbeda dengan Kaguya yang pernah kau lihat Naruto-kun. Aku adalah Kaguya yang ingin selalu bersamamu –"_

" _\- Bukan karena kau adalah reinkarnasi dari anak dari Kaguya yang pernah kau lawan. Bukan pula karena aku menyukai kekuatanmu dan berusaha untuk merebutnya. Karena alasan yang paling mendasar mengapa aku bertindak keras kepala padamu –"_

" _\- Karena aku jatuh cinta padamu saat melihatmu pertama kali, Naruto-kun... saat aku kembali muncul di dunia untuk yang kedua kalinya... Hanya kau... Kau seorang... kau yang mengingatku dan membuatku terpaku untuk beberapa alasan yang tak ingin aku sebutkan. Aku mungkin mempunyai seorang anak di masa lalu, namun percayalah padaku... aku masih perawan kok... Aku jauh berbeda dengan Kaguya yang telah menorehkan trauma kecil padamu..."_

" _Ke-kenapa kau mengatakan itu padaku?!"_

" _Karena Naruto-kun seorang yang kumiliki saat ini... Ya... Kau seorang... –"_

" _\- Boleh aku memanggilmu dengan sebutan sayang?"_

" _..."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Aku mencintaimu... Naruto-kun... sungguh... –"_

" _\- Aku tak ingin momen ini menghilang begitu saja..."_

" _..."_

" _Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Aku mungkin bisa saja menghilang di hari esok"_

" _Ba-bagaimana bisa?!"_

" _Jadi karena itulah –"_

" _\- bisakah aku meminta sesuatu darimu? Sesuatu yang tak akan bisa kulupakan selamanya?"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Api unggun itu telah berubah menjadi abu, bersamaan dengan jilatan api yang tak kunjung terlihat lagi. Tak ada penerangan, tak ada yang bisa mereka lihat secara jauh. Hanya sang rembulan – yang entah mengapa untuk malam ini ia muncul – menjadi satu-satunya penerang dari semuanya.

" _Naruto-kun... sekarang aku milikmu seutuhnya..."_

Suara lirih itu muncul bersamaan dengan angin dingin yang menusuk kulit. _Kaguya_ tersenyum penuh rasa sayang. Air matanya terus mengalir di sisi. Bahkan saat ini, ia tidak ingin merubah posisi.

Ia berada di atas tubuh _Naruto,_ dengan perut sang pemuda itu sebagai dudukannya. Gadis berambut putih itu tahu, jika _Naruto_ kini tengah menatapnya dengan perasaan yang berkabung. Sejenak ia lihat setitik cairan putih di ekor mata sang _kekasih._ Sangat sakit untuk dilihat dan mampu menyayat hatinya yang kian terasa rapuh.

Pakaian _Kaguya_ perlahan terbuka dari sisi, dari kedua pundaknya, lalu terjun ke bawah tanpa halangan sedikitpun. Tubuhnya terlihat sempurna, dan terekam di mata _Naruto_ untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Semilir angin terasa menembus kulit tubuhnya, dan beberapa kali terasa agak dingin. Namun, _Kaguya_ dapat menahannya.

" _Ka-Kaguya..."_

" _... Tak apa... kau boleh menyentuhku..."_

 _Kaguya_ menengadahkan kepalanya keatas, saat jemari tangan _Naruto_ menyentuh tubuhnya untuk yang pertama kali. Ia bahagia, _Kaguya_ bahagia. Gadis suci yang kini telah ternodai itu mempunyai alasan mengapa ia melakukan hal ini.

 _Ini begitu tabu... bahkan mereka melakukannya di tempat terbuka..._

 _Apa-apaan dengan di atas batu yang datar? Apa mereka tidak bisa menemukan tempat yang bagus untuk bersetubuh?_

 _Kaguya_ mendesah pelan. Air matanya tumpah tanpa sebab yang pasti. Ia kini tak lagi suci. Tubuhnya tak lagi sesuci yang dulu. Pemuda yang ia duduki telah menyentuhnya, namun disisi lain, _Kaguya_ yang menginginkan hal ini terjadi.

 _Ya..._

 _Dia meminta sesuatu yang tak akan bisa ia lupakan..._

 _Naruto_ melakukan sesuatu terhadap _Kaguya,_ dan lagi-lagi membuat gadis itu terasa rapuh. _Naruto_ diam untuk beberapa waktu, namun _Kaguya_ menggelengkan kepala padanya, memberitahu bahwa ia tidak salah.

Jemarinya naik keatas, sesekali menyentuh ketiak _Kaguya_ sebelum akhirnya tangan _Naruto_ meremas apa yang selama ini para laki-laki inginkan terhadap wanita. Terasa begitu lembut, juga halus untuk beberapa alasan. _Naruto_ akan ingat selalu perasaan ini, saat ia melakukan hal tabu seperti ini dalam keadaan hati yang tak memungkinkan.

 _Ia tahu,_ ia harus kuat di depan gadis yang menginginkan _sesuatu_ darinya itu, maka dari itu _Naruto_ memilih untuk tidak berekspresi – meski sebenarnya memang ada alasan lain mengapa wajahnya terlihat begitu datar -. Karena _Naruto_ tahu, jika ia berekspresi sedikit saja, air matanya akan tumpah persis seperti gadis yang tengah menduduki perutnya ini.

Satu alasan, ia tidak bisa menahan semua apa yang ia rasakan jika ia harus berekspresi di depan gadis ini.

\- Dan ketika remasan pada gundukan lembut nan empuk itu terulang beberapa kali, _Kaguya_ memaksa _Naruto_ untuk berhenti. _Naruto_ terdiam tanpa ekspresi. Tanpa ada rasa terkejut sedikitpun saat _Kaguya_ menjatuhkan dirinya di atas dada bidangnya. Wajah mereka saling berhadapan dalam jarak yang tak lagi dapat dihitung. Helaan nafas terasa hangat satu sama lain sebelum akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk memutuskan jarak yang ada.

 _*Kiss~*_

Bibir mereka bertemu dalam satu titik dimana rasa cinta mereka tersampaikan. _Kaguya_ memejamkan matanya. Mungkin ia menikmati ini. Bahkan ciuman yang ia lakukan pada pemuda bernama _Naruto_ itu bertahan dalam beberapa menit. Tak ada yang menyerang, tak ada pula yang mencoba mempertahankan. Semua yang mereka rasakan adalah apa yang saat ini mereka lakukan. Setelah itu, _Kaguya_ mengakhiri aksinya. Benang _saliva_ menjadi penghubung satu sama lain.

" _Naruto-kun..."_

" _Sekarang...?"_

" _Tidak... untuk saat ini..."_

 _Kaguya_ menolaknya. Itu masih terlalu cepat bagi dirinya untuk masuk ke dalam satu hubungan yang lebih jauh dari yang sekarang. Bukan berarti ia tidak menginginkan itu, terlebih pada _Naruto._ Hanya saja, ia masih ingin melakukan pemanasan sebelum memasuki hal yang lebih dalam.

Kegiatan yang mereka lakukan berlanjut saat _Kaguya_ kembali mencium bibir _Naruto._ Kali ini agak sedikit mengandung nafsu. Liur hangat menetes keluar dari sela bibir. Dua lidah bertarung dalam satu ruangan yang tertutup. Sejenak wajah _Kaguya_ memerah, tak menyangka jika _Naruto_ merespon apa yang ia inginkan.

Tangan _Naruto_ berada di punggung _Kaguya,_ menekan gadis itu untuk lebih dekat padanya. Hatinya berkata seolah ia tidak ingin _Kaguya_ pergi meninggalkannya. Dan dalam pejaman matanya, _Kaguya_ dapat melihat lelehan air mata dari ekor mata _Naruto._ Gadis yang tak lagi suci itu ikut menangis, menumpahkan kesedihan mereka yang mungkin berakhir hari ini.

 _*Cup~!*_

" _Ka-Kaguya..."_

" _Aku mencintaimu Naruto-kun... Aku mencintaimu..."_

" _Aku pun sama denganmu..."_

" _Sayang... –"_

" _\- Ayo lakukan sekarang..."_

" _Apa kau yakin?"_

Anggukan kecil menjadi jawaban. _Naruto_ terdiam, sebelum akhirnya ia mendapati _Kaguya_ yang tersenyum dengan lelehan air mata yang masih tercetak jelas di pipinya. _Naruto_ mengangkat tangannya, menghapusnya dengan jemari tangannya yang kasar.

 _Kaguya_ perlahan mengganti posisi, yang memudahkannya untuk bisa menurunkan celana _Naruto._ Sang _kekasih_ awalnya agak sedikit malu. Jujur saja, itu memalukan, bahkan untuk _Naruto_ maupun _Kaguya_ sendiri. Namun apa daya?

" _Kaguya... kau yakin?"_

" _... iya..."_

 _Kaguya_ kembali berada di atas tubuh _Naruto._ Perlahan demi pasti menembus kegelapan yang mereka nantikan bersama. _Kaguya_ menengadahkan kepalanya keatas. Agak sakit ia rasakan, dan terlihat jelas di ekspresi muka kala _Naruto_ menusuknya lebih dalam.

 _Tak peduli sesakit apa yang ia rasakan... ini semua karena cintanya pada Naruto..._

" _Kaguya... sempit..."_

" _Bo-bodoh! A-aku kesakitan tahu!"_

" _Ma-maaf..."_

Mereka terdiam sesaat, saat semuanya belum masuk sepenuhnya. Mereka saling menatap satu sama lain, ketika manik biru langit yang indah bertemu dengan _Byakugan_ yang menawan dalam satu titik. _Naruto_ mencoba memasang senyum lembut. Ia tak tahu, _Kaguya_ bisa serapuh ini.

Dan ketika persetujuan muncul dari tatatapan mata, _Kaguya_ mencoba menurunkan tubuhnya secara perlahan, membiarkan _Naruto_ masuk lebih dalam ke dalam tubuhnya. Mereka satu tubuh, dalam arti yang berbeda. Bahkan, lelehan darah terlihat dari selangkangan mereka bersamaan dengan _Kaguya_ yang menggigit bibir bawahnya mencoba menahan satu sensasi yang menimpa tubuhnya.

" _Uuhh... Na-Naruto-kun... ini agak sakit..."_

" _..."_

Tak ada balasan sekadar untuk respon...

Seluruhnya masuk ke dalam tubuh _Kaguya._ Tubuhnya bahkan agak bergetar saat tubuhnya beradaptasi dengan sesuatu yang masuk ke dalam lubang depannya. _Kaguya_ tak kuasa untuk mengeluarkan suaranya. Ia mendesah, ini bahkan lebih dari yang ia kira sebelumnya. Suatu sensasi yang belum pernah ia rasakan sama sekali.

Sensasi itu cukup aneh ia rasakan. Ketika rasa sakit dan nyeri pada selangkangannya bercampur dengan rasa nikmat yang tiada tara kala sesuatu masuk ke dalamnya. Ini luar biasa dalam artian tertentu. Dan bagi _Kaguya_ sendiri, Ia masih ingin melanjutkan hal ini.

 _Kaguya_ mencoba menaikkan tubuhnya, lalu kembali turun. Terus berulang hingga membuat bagian selangkangannya terasa begitu nikmat. Bahkan, sesekali ia mendengar suara decakan dari bawah sana. Ia menatap _Naruto._ Pemuda itu kini menatapnya dengan lembut.

" _Aaaah..."_

" _Mau ganti posisi?"_

" _Ya..."_

.

.

.

Mereka melanjutkan apa yang mereka lakukan. _Naruto_ menelan ludahnya saat _Kaguya_ yang tengah telanjang tanpa sehelai benang pun menungging membelakanginya, memperlihatkan satu keindahan yang sama sekali belum pernah _Naruto_ saksikan sebelumnya.

 _Naruto_ mengambil nafas. Bahkan angin yang berdesir cukup dingin tak dapat menggantikan suasana panas yang berada di sekitar mereka. Ia melihat _Kaguya_ menoleh kecil kearahnya. Senyum manis gadis itu perlihatkan – berkat penerangan minim dari sang rembulan.

 _Naruto_ mencoba memposisikan tubuhnya. Menyetubuhi _Kaguya_ bukanlah sesuatu yang mudah. Ia tidak ingin membuat tubuh perempuan ini rapuh karenanya, maka dari itu _Naruto_ mencoba menusuknya secara perlahan namun pasti. _Naruto_ bahkan dapat merasakan dinding yang menjepit dirinya terasa seperti berada di surga, sebelum akhirnya ia masuk sepenuhnya ke dalam tubuh _Kaguya._

" _A-Aaaahh... Naruto-kun...Uuuhh..."_

 _Kaguya_ mendesah, kedua tangannya yang bertopang pada dasar kini terlihat menegang. Tusukan yang _Naruto_ lakukan pada dirinya tak ia sangka jika akan memberikan sensasi yang luar biasa hebat. Ia tidak lagi suci, namun ia tak lagi peduli akan kenyataan itu. Selama _Naruto_ yang melakukan ini padanya, ia rela.

Hatinya seakan berdegup lebih kencang dari yang sebelumnya, kala _Naruto_ mencoba menggapai tangannya lalu menariknya, memberikan sensasi yang lebih hebat saat tusukan yang _Naruto_ lakukan semakin lebih dalam. _Kaguya_ mendesah. Itu terulang untuk beberapa kali. Dirinya seakan meleleh, oleh sesuatu yang terus menusuk dirinya dari belakang.

" _A-aaah..."_

" _Ba-bagaimana rasanya...? Uh.."_

" _A-a-aah... terus lakukan ini padaku... Naruto-kun..."_

Mereka terus melakukan itu berulang kali, kala dua tubuh terhubung menjadi satu, dan dalam posisi yang sama. _Naruto_ menarik tubuh _Kaguya_ melalui tangannya, mencoba memperdalam apa yang saat ini tengah ia lakukan pada _Kaguya._ Sesekali itu terasa berdenyut, sesekali pula itu terasa begitu dalam bahkan hingga sampai ke ujung dimana ia tidak bisa menembusnya.

 _Naruto mungkin agak kasar melakukannya..._

" _Ahhhnn... Na-Naruto-kun... A-Aaahh..."_

" _Ka-Kaguya...!"_

Kegiatan mereka tak berlangsung lama, saat _Naruto_ memutuskan untuk berhenti ketika cairan kental nan lengket ia tumpahkan ke dalam tubuh _Kaguya_ lalu mencabutnya dari _Kaguya._ Begitupun sama dengan _Kaguya,_ gadis itu mencapai puncaknya. Ekspresi puas seakan terlihat dari wajahnya saat ia tersungkur di atas batu yang datar akibat rangsangan demi rangsangan yang membuat tubuhnya terasa lemas. _Kaguya_ menatap _Naruto_ dari lirikan kecil. Sejenak ada perasaan yang aneh ketika matanya mendapati sosok _Naruto._

\- pemuda itu menangis, untuk alasan yang tidak diketahui. Senyumnya penuh akan makna yang tersirat. Air mata tumpah dari sisi...

" _Na-Naruto-kun...?"_

" _Kau... kau tidak pergi dariku kan...?"_

" _..."_

" _Katakan padaku... apa yang terjadi kedepannya jika aku melakukan ini padamu...?"_

" _\- bagaimana dengan anakku nanti...?"_

" _Na-Naruto-kun... A-apa yang kau -"_

" _Aku tak ingin kau pergi dariku... tapi... tapi..."_

Dan saat _Naruto_ belum sempat untuk melanjutkan apa yang ia katakan, segera _Kaguya_ membangkitkan diri untuk melaju dan memeluk tubuh _Naruto._ Pemuda itu terkejut, namun ia tetap turut bahagia dalam air mata yang tumpah di pipinya, saat _Naruto_ telah menerima dirinya. –

\- bukan sebagai _Kaguya_ yang pernah menorehkan luka pada semua orang, bukan pula sebagai _Ootsutsuki Kaguya_ yang melegenda karena dijuluki sebagai _Ibu dari semua chakra._ Karena pada dasarnya, _Naruto_ menerimanya tidak lebih dari seorang gadis yang ia harap akan selalu ada di sisinya.

 _\- Pergi ke tempat yang jauh, menikah, mempunyai anak, lalu memiliki keluarga kecil yang bahagia..._

 _Bukankah itu impian yang begitu indah? yang pernah terlintas di kepala Kaguya?_

" _Maaf... maafkan aku..."_

" _Kumohon... Jangan pergi..."_

 _Maafkan aku... sayang... tapi mau bagaimanapun, aku akan tetap pergi meninggalkanmu..."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Terima kasih..."_

" _Entah kapan kita akan bertemu lagi, Naruto-kun..."_

" _Aku mencintaimu. Sungguh..."_

" _Aku senang bisa melakukan ini bersamamu"_

" _Terima kasih, karena telah menerima diriku..."_

" _Aku mencintaimu..."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

\- Dan saat detik demi detik berlalu, tubuh _Kaguya_ yang kini berada dalam pelukan _Naruto_ perlahan menghilang... lenyap secara perlahan menjadi butiran cahaya yang terbang kesana kemari. _Naruto_ tak kuasa menahannya. Bahkan, tangannya kini tak lagi dapat merasakan punggung gadis itu saat separuh dari tubuhnya perlahan menjadi butiran cahaya kecil.

" _Kaguya?!"_

" _Tidak! aku tidak ingin ini terjadi!"_

" _Kumohon..."_

" _..."_

" _Maaf... aku harus pergi..."_

\- Dan mungkin itulah senyum terakhir yang _Kaguya_ berikan pada _Naruto,_ saat seluruh tubuhya benar-benar lenyap...

 _Tepat seperti yang Kaguya Katakan..._

 _Ia benar-benar pergi..._

"..."

 _Naruto_ terdiam disana. Tangannya yang kini terlihat seperti memeluk sesuatu perlahan turun. Rambut pirangnya perlahan menutupi ekspresi yang ada, bersamaan dengan tangannya yang terkepal erat akibat sesuatu yang tak bisa ia pungkiri.

Rasa nyeri pada hatinya seakan menyeruak. Mengikis secara perlahan dan terasa amat menyakitkan. Ia tahu, _Kaguya_ tak lagi dapat kembali padanya, bahkan jika ia merelakan nyawanya sekalipun. Namun tetap saja, ia tidak bisa menerima kenyataan ini.

Sungguh, ia tidak ingin gadis itu pergi. Mungkin hari-hari yang mereka lewati agak sedikit menjengkelkan, namun di satu sisi, _Naruto_ merasa menyesal karena tak bisa memberikan kebahagiaan yang lebih banyak pada gadis itu. Ia menyesal karena itu. Ia menyesal, karena ia sadar bahwa hatinya telah menerima gadis itu saat pertama kali mereka bertemu.

 _Ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun..._

 _Sungguh... bahkan sekalipun ia mencoba merubah takdir..._

 _Sialan! Andai ia bisa memutar waktu!_

 _Ia benar-benar tidak bisa menerima kenyataan ini terjadi! Ia tidak ingin Kaguya pergi darinya! Ia tidak menginginkan takdir yang seperti ini!_

 _Namun apa daya?_

 _Ini adalah sebuah kenyataan... Namun di sisi lain, ini seperti sebuah hukuman..._

" _Hiks..."_

" _Sialan!"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _\- 10 October xxxx_

Dua tahun telah berlalu. Meninggalkan semua kenangan yang telah tercipta. Di hari yang indah ini, di hari yang langitnya cerah ini, kisah baru saja dimulai.

Terlihat sosok pemuda pirang tengah berdiri di hamparan padang rumput yang indah. Rambut pirangnya terbuai terayun oleh angin. Tubuh tegaknya terlihat gagah dari sisi belakang, wajahnya yang kian bertambah dewasa, juga rambutnya yang sedikit berbeda dari tahun-tahun yang lalu – agak sedikit pendek, meski tetap saja bergaya _spike -._ Senyumnya terukir secara perlahan, dan masih sama seperti waktu-waktu yang sebelumnya.

 _Senyumnya tak akan pernah berubah sedikitpun..._

" _Ohayou... Naruto-kun..."_

Namanya _Naruto –_ dan terasa agak sedikit _de javu_ ketika mendengar nada suara dengan ucapan yang pernah ia dengar sebelumnya. Entah kapan, ia tidak bisa memastikannya. Senyumnya perlahan menipis, diikuti dengan tatapan matanya yang meredup lembut.

"..."

" _Hey!_ Setidaknya balas salamku bodoh!"

"Ah! Ma-maaf!"

\- Dan di depannya, terlihat seorang gadis cantik berbalut _Yukata_ putih panjang tengah menatapnya dengan sedikit cemberut di bibir. Ia terlihat begitu muda, putih pucat menjadi warna dasar dari kulitnya, hampir sama dengan warna matanya. Wajah manis nan cantiknya menguar hebat, bahkan sempat membuat _Naruto_ terpaku untuk beberapa saat.

 _Dia adalah seorang gadis yang muncul dari ketiadaan..._

\- Dan saat gadis itu menatap lembut ke arahnya diikuti dengan senyum yang pernah terulang di lain waktu, _Naruto_ tak kuasa menahan air matanya yang jatuh dari sisi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _Ohayou... Kaguya..."_

" _Selamat datang kembali..."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _\- Fin -_

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _\- 10 October –_

 _Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto [Ini hanyalah fanfiction belaka, dibuat hanya untuk menghibur para pembaca]_

 _Genre : Romance, Angst, Hurt/Comfort_

 _Thank you for Reading!_

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _[A/N] : Sebenarnya ini Cuma Oneshot yang diperkirakan bakalan selesai saat word mencapai angka 5k. Tapi yah? Gak nyangka aja gitu sampe ke angka 8k [Kan bego!]_

 _Oh ya! Sebelumnya selamat bertemu kembali dengan saya – Fhaana [Previously known as 'Hana Natsuki']. Mungkin? Tapi seperti udah lama banget gak mampir ke fandom yang satu ini. Satu bulan yang lalu? Setengah bulan yang lalu? Setengah tahun? Atau bahkan tahun yang lalu?_

 _Siapa yang peduli?_

 _Jangan tanyakan soal Typo atau salah kata. Saya enggak peduli sama sekali! Males nge-beta soalnya._

 _Maa... jika andai kata dirimu bertanya mengapa saya memilih pairing yang satu ini? Maka saya akan menjawab bahwa ini adalah salah satu crack!pair yang jadi favorit saya [Meski peminat dan fanfiksinya sendiri enggak terlalu banyak sih]. Mau bagaimana lagi? Kaguya muncul pas Manga Naruto mau tamat dan jadi Last Boss disana. Last Boss memang, tapi... beri pujian pada Kishimoto-sensei! Last Boss dari petualangan Naruto berhasil mencuri hati saya dengan parasnya yang amat cantik! /Kyaaa~_

 _Maa... Ini soal Kaguya. Mungkin dirimu agak bingung tentang Kaguya disini. Mari! Dengarkan penjelasan saya!_

 _Kaguya disini adalah reinkarnasi dari Kaguya di PDS4, memiliki ingatan yang sama, namun dalam tubuh dan umur yang berbeda [Tentunya sifat juga berbeda mengingat umur masih terbilang muda]. Karena itulah Kaguya sempat bilang "Anak dari diriku" Maksudnya? Kamu pasti ngerti deh pas dia bilang kalo Kaguya masih perawan /Innocent._

 _Well, rencananya ini bakalan jadi sebelum bulan puasa dimulai sih [Jadi semacam kek pembuka gitu? FFn kan sepi katanya /ditabok!], tapi entah kenapa jadi ngaret kek begini. Maafkeun saya._

 _Akhir kata? Mungkin? Tapi lebaran masih lama sih ya? Entar aja deh kapan-kapan diucapin. Berdoalah semoga kita bertemu lagi di fandom yang berbeda. /wwwwwww_

 _Bye Bee~_

 _._

 _._

 _Sign : Hana Natsuki_


End file.
